Bring You Back
by TheLegendOfKorraStories
Summary: Team Avatar fight for their lives,until all of a sudden,something happens..


_Republic City is gone MAD. Everyone is fighting,one big chaos. Nobody has money to buy food,clothes,...So theyjust steal it. Avatar Korra always tries with the police officers to calm the people down...Very dangerous though,Korra struggles a lot with her feelings. She just can't help it. She hates it to see people suffer and being aggressive because they can't effort a meal for their family or theirselves. Another day of suffer and bad feelings is arrived. There is no sun,only a very cloudy sky._

'Korra...Korra,wake up! We have to go to the police station.' Mako tries to wake up Korra. She hates getting up early in the morning. Like she said : 'Mornings are EVIL.' Korra sits up and rubs her eyes. Pema already made breakfast ,everyone is waiting on Korra and Mako. 'Hurry,put your clothes on,and MOVE! Everyone is waiting on us.' Mako whispers. 'Okay,okay. Just,go. I'll be there in a sec.' Korra says frustrated. She finally gets up when Mako leaves the room. She puts on her clothes and after that she puts iron knee pads,boots and some gloves,but they only cover her handpalms,not her fingers.

'Another day of suffer..' She says to herself as she walks down the hall to the dining room. 'I'm here,let's eat.' Bolin immediately grabs the bowl with dumplings and starts eating. 'Pema,do you have a secret ingredient or something? 'Cuz these are the best! Beter then Narooks'!' He says full of enthusiasm. 'No,Bolin,the only secret ingredient is LOVE!' she answers with a soft voice. Everyone at the table is quiet. Asami already moved out,to Ba Sing Se, she is expansing her company there.

Bolin and Pema are always trying to cheer everyone up,but that doesn't work out all the time. Defenitly not today. Today is a big day. They heard someone saying in Republic city that there is going to be a huge attack on the police station and Air Temple Island. Korra is very stressy right now,scared that something worse is going to happen to someone. But the Airbender kids and Pema already made up a plan with the rest for escaping the Island in the middle of the day. But they are lucky,there is a lot of fog. Everyonce gets up and leaves. The Airbenderkids and Pema leave the Island,Tenzin goes to the councilment,Bolin is going with Korra and Mako to RC,for the very first time. bolin always wanted to help Korra, it's very dangerous and the chance is big that she gets captured by a maniac or something. 'I think it's time to go...? Are you ready,Bo?' Mako looks Bolin deep in the green,big eyes of Bolin. 'Yes,I am. Let's move,people.'

The Satomobile has a weird smell. Bolin sits in the back,Korra and Mako in the front of the car. They arrive at the station. 'This day is going to be the worst day in my life. But hey,it's my job.' Korra gets out of the car and closes the door. She leans against the car waiting for Mako and Bolin. 'Korra,you don't have to say that. I don't think it's going to be that bad...' Mako answers,he tries to look normal,but that's hard,they know what's coming. Bolin doesn't. Mako and Korra hold their hands and go inside of the station while Bolin is following them,he's nervous. Mako opens the door. 'Ladies first.' He says. 'Even if the city is at war,you stay a gentle man.' Korra whispers.

It was so busy in that building. Police officers everywhere you look. They all have a helmet,iron knee pads,iron boots,a lot of protective clothes. This is just one big fat chaos. Phones are ringing everywhere,officers running around,people who are shouting,citizens of the City who are here for help,babies crying,it's just so chaotic. Bolin grabs the collar of Mako andwhispers in his ear 'B-B-Bro..This is not w-w-w-where I signed up f-f-for.' Mako turns around and puts a hand on his shoulder 'Calm down,Bo,nothing bad is going to happen!' He tries to stay calm,but bolin can look through him. Mako is scared,like Korra. _Nothing bad is going to happen,nothing bad is going to happen_..These words stick in Bolin's mind,he believes it,nothing bad can happen,right? Now they are in th office of Mako,he sits down on his chair behind the desk,looking for some handcuffs and the keys of his motorcycle. Korra leans against the wall and Bolin is standing next to her with his fluffy fire ferret on his shoulder. 'Pabu,I guess youhave to stay here,it's for your own safety,buddy'

_'BzzzzBzzzBzzzz...Code Red..BZZBZZZ..Kya Boulevard..Citizins threatening...KGRZZGRKZZZZ...Need urgent reinforcement!..I reapeat..KRRGGGZZZ...Kya boulevard..Over..._

Mako springs up and puches Korra and Bolin out of his office. 'MOVE,we've got to go! NOW! ' He shouts at Korra and Bolin,he strats pointing at a few officers 'You,you and you two over there,come with us! They need our help,Kya Boulevard,take the car,not the motorcycle!' Korra looks Mako in the eyes 'I'm comong with you.' She says,hestitating. 'No,you go with Bolin and these officers. Understand?' Now you really can't talk to Mako,now he's focused on the mission. He runs out of the building,jumps on his mototrcycle and drives away with a crazy speed. Korra puts a hand on Bolin's shoulder 'If you don't wanna do this,say it now,or you'll regret it,it's okay.'

'No,I'll help you and Mako to bring the City back to justice!' He says with a superman voice. They get in the car and drive to the place delict. Hopefully nobody gets hurt,espescially not Korra,but there are also healers coming with them in the other police car. You can see the crowd on the Boulevard. They're fighting each other. The metalbenders are trying to defend theirselves,but it's hard. There are way too many people fighting. Bolin looks through the window,he holds still,mouth wide open. This is awful,there is no peace anymore,not at all. 'NOW!' Korra shouts,she jumps out of the car with Bolin,teamwork is very important now,but yiu know the Avatar,especially Korra. She wants to do this by herself. She lands in the middle of the crowd,trying to calm these men down,but they don't want to listen to her.

'What'cha gon' do 'bout it?' Screams a men with a weird accent. 'Maybe you can come find out?' Korra answers with a loud voice. Bolin is helping the metalbenders,he already knows how to metalbend. The man runs towards Korra and wants to punch her,Korra can avoid the punch and firebends some water to his face and freezes it. 'Who's next?'

Mako is looking for Korra,a few feet away,he can see Korra challenging the other men. _Korra,please,don't do that! They are all gonna jump on her at once! I know these type of guys._ He tries to reach Korra,but the other people fighting in front of Mako are in his way. He puches them away to the ground,they fall. Mako runs faster and faster through the big crowd. 'KORRA! KORRA! Get back HERE!' He shouts as loud as he can. But she can't hear him. There are 5 young guys standing round her. ' Lil' girl,you don't have to do this. But..If you insist,I'll kill you' A young man says with an evil smile on his face. Korra smirks 'Bring it on.' The 5 men attacks her at the same time,just as Mako predicted. 2 men hold her hands, 2 others grab her feet. Now she can't do anything. Mako and Bolin have seen it happen,the 5 men start running away from the big crowd. Mako and Bolin are chasing them.

'Stop! You're under arrest for capturing the Avatar! Turn around and put your hands on your head! NOW! ' Mako is furious,he runs toward the young rebels. Two of them run away with Korra and three guys are waiting on a fight with Mako. They haven't seen Bolin yet,he's hiding in a huge trash can,ready to jump out and bend some earth out of the ground to teach these losers a lesson!

'Okay,okay,we give up!' They sit on their knees with their hands on their head. 'Now,tell me,where did they take Korra to?' Mako asked while he's taking the handcuffs out of his jacket. 'I dunno.'

Bolin stands up,the fight was pretty hard for him. 'I'm going to look for her,you take these guys on your own,I know you do it!' Bolin runs away,he does that on purpose so Mako can't say anything. Bolin starts running,faster and faster. He stops,turning his head around. _Where could they take her? WHERE?_ He hears voices...

'C'mon lil' girl,just sit still,nobody can hear you. Heh heh!' growled a man.

There is also another person,a woman. 'Yeah,I didn't know that the Avatar was this weak!' The woman ties the rope more tight to annoy Korra. Korra is sick of it. The alley is empty. It has a dead end,there is where she's sitting now,on the ground,ropes all around her so she can't do anything. They are challenging her,saying rude,mean,awful things to her. Korra starts crying. Bolin can't take it anymore,he runs back where he last saw Mako,Mako is looking for Bolin,now they found each other. 'So,where is Korra?' Mako asks him with panic in his voice. 'I-I-I have found her,come with me.'

The alley is empty...

'B-B-But,you said..that she was here!?' Mako puts a hand on his hand.

'Y-Yeah,maybe they heard me or something?.' Bolin said with a lil' voice.

-_BAM- _Korra falls on the ground out of noting. Where the hell did she fall off. The boys run to her,as fast as they can. Korra's face is full of blood. Her arms full of bruises. 'What have they done to her? Korra? Korra? Are you there? Please,come back!' Mako starts panicking. Another noise is coming closer. It sounds like...Someone walking on high heels. They are ignoring it,maybe it's just a person who is passing by or something. But no,it's the woman who captured Korra.

'Well,well,well,she looks gorgeous. I put a lot of work in it,you know' she starts laughing. Mako let Korra go and stands up. 'Let's give you a make-over then!' He shouts and he starts bending fireballs to her. She jumps around like a ninja. Korra awakens. _What's going on? O my spirit,what have they done to me? _'Bolin? Is that you?' Korra tries to open her eyes. 'Yes,yes,it's me. O my,I'm so happy you're still alive! Just,stay calm.' He knows when Mako is fighting,Korra always want to protect him. No one can touch HER Mako. Korra is trying to get up,but she really can't,it hurts too much.

'Stay down,Kor. You just have to calm down,everything will be allright,you only have t-' Someone grabs Bolin at his collar. 'Hey! Leave him alone! Let him go! NOW!' Korra tries to get up,she still can't. Bolin really doesn't want to fight him. He tries to escape,the man punshes Bolin in the face. Bolin falls on the ground. Mako is still fighting that woman,who is stronger then anyone would ever think. _Come on,get up,get up,show this asshole,I can fight back. C'mon._ The thoughts of Bolin are strong,but his body isn't...Anymore. After that punsh,Bolin feels bad,weak,he has the feeling that he can't protect the Avatar anymore. 'Must...Save...Korra' he mumbles,panicking.

There was a bright light when Bolin opens his eyes. It's Korra. She starts talking with a weird alien-ish voice. 'Leave him alone! NOW!' She starts spinning,the light becomes brighter and brighter. She spreads her arms,opens her eyes. Her eyes,full of white light. The whole alley is shaking,the buildings let fall some chuckels of stone,earth. Fire is flying all around her. The bastards run away,they are way too afarid to stay and fight Korra. Mako is just standing with his mout wide open,he can't believe that Korra just went into the Avatar State. Korra ascends slowly. Bolin is getting up,Mako runs fast towards Bolin to grab him and help him. Eventually the two brothers watch Korra freaking out. 'We must bring her back!' Mako says loudly,more loud than he thought. 'But,I don't know how!' Bolin answers. Mako is kinda scared,he has no idea what to do. He is actually more thinking about himself get hurt by a stone that Korra is swing around now,or that fire that can burn his face or something. _I think I should bring Korra back,Mako seems too scared! I can do this._

Without saying anything,Mako runs towards Korra,not too close,he starts shouting : KORRA! THEY ALREADY LEFT,COME BACK!' He is waving his arms,hoping that Korra'll see it,but she doesn't. There is a strong wind passing by, Korra is airbending some kind of tornado. 'We have to stop her now,before she destroys the whole city!' Mako screams to Bolin. Korra is getting closer and lower. _Okay,now it's my chance. Let's bring Korra back._ He takes a few steps,carefully. Eyes closed,hand put together,and he walks,slowly and calm. Now Korra is standing right in front of him. Bolin grabs her arm 'Korra,come back,please,I know you can do it.' He grabs the other arm,pulling Korra down so hard as possible. 'Kor,I'm here for you,don't worry,everything is fine. I'm with you,Bolin. You know me.' His voice is so calming. The brightness of the light reduces. She closes her eyes,her kneew gave up. Korra starts shaking so hard,Bolin catches her. 'Are you okay,Kor?' He put her down on his knees,cupping her face. 'I'm here for you,don't worry.' Korra lays still. Finally. Mako already ran away,for getting some help of course. He comes back with two healers and Tenzin.

_Korra is back at Air Temple Island the next day,resting in her bed. Alone. _

-Knock knock- 'Come in!' Korra says. Bolin comes in with something behind his back. He starts smiling when he founds her blue eyes sparkling when he comes in. 'I've got something for you.' He shows her a bag,not just a bag,a huge paper bag with a lot of noodles of Narooks in it. 'O my spirits! Noodles! My favorite! Thanks,Bo. I thought you would bring me some stupid flowers or something.' Bolin goes to the table put the bag down and walks toward Korra. He smiles. 'Hey, I know you already have something with Mako...' There is a short silence,Korra doesn't say anything. 'But you have to know...' He takes her hand,and hold it between his hands. 'That I really like you,and that it's an honour to be friends with you,Avatar.' Bolin bites his lip,waiting for an answer. Korra grabs his waist and hugs him as hard as she can.

_Okay...That didn't went as I wanted,but hey,next time I'll make a better end. PROMISE! _


End file.
